Un Alma Perdida
by C. C. Cr0ss
Summary: "Mi nombre es Crona, Crona Gorgon. Le tengo miedo a todo, y no sé como lidiar con ello." SPOILERS del capítulo 88 del Manga.


**Spoilers Del Manga hasta el capítulo 88 o algo por ahí.**

_Un Alma Perdida._

* * *

><p><em>Nunca supe cómo lidiar con las cosas<em>… confié en muy pocos… y perdí la confianza que cada uno de ellos tenían en mí.

No pude evitar traicionarlos… tanto miedo tuve de mi madre, que perdí la cordura, tuve miedo… al punto de creer que ya no podría ver aquellas señales de preocupación clavadas en los rostros de los que estaban a mi alrededor.  
>Temí por aquellas razones por las cuales ella trataba de adentrarse en Shibusen, temí por Maka, y por mis amigos….<br>Tengo miedo de que jamás perdonen mis errores, y que sus pensamiento se llenaran de la misma locura, que se llenaran de ese maldito infierno, traté de evitarlo, verdaderamente lo intenté….

Pero soy una persona buena para nada.

Una persona inútil…

Mi madre jamás mintió… lamento jamás haberla escuchado, pero si lo hubiese hecho… mi vida podría ser incluso peor de lo que ya es…

Aprendí como se siente el cariño, madre… y aprendí el significado de la palabra belleza, supe que se siente ser aceptado… Supe que se siente que te amen y se preocupen por ti. Supe qué se siente que te aprecien…

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué no es obvio? ¡Todo somos tus amigos!<em>*

* * *

><p>Supe… que era la felicidad.<p>

Madre, yo no quise abandonar esos sentimientos…

Pero me exigiste hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Pude oír el ligero rechinido de la puerta, volteé y te observé. Mantenías una rara expresión en tu rostro, como si de enojo se tratase. No sabía quién eras y tampoco tenía ganas de saber si tú eras alguien más que yo había engañado. Pero de cualquier modo pregunte:<p>

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

Me viste de forma rara, pero sonreíste después de examinarme de pies a cabeza por un momento.

-No sé lidiar con esto…

Oí el sonido de tú risa haciendo eco por la habitación. Sinceramente no sabía qué era lo chistoso en aquella frase; así que tome mi brazo entre mi mano mientras te veía reír.

_-Verdaderamente no sé lidiar con esto._

* * *

><p>Me arrepiento de haber hecho todas esas cosas, y no espero que haya gente que perdone mis acciones, pero quisiera que ellos tuvieran una razón para perdonarme.<p>

Por eso decidí hacerlo, decidí traicionar todo aquello que algún día me obligaste a creer madre, y organice un pensamiento propio. Traté de separarme de ti con todas las ganas que pude tener, trate de olvidar la vida que distorsionaste, trate de dejar atrás el sentimiento de pesadez que me dejaba el pensar que había hecho algo que podría hacerte enfadar.

Y lo logre, pero… cuando volviste, madre, no pienso mentir, tuve miedo de lo que harías.

Temí que fueras a volver por mí, y cuando supe que no lo hacías, temí que me abandonaras.  
>Cuando supe que lo hacías por otras razones, no pude evitar sentirme aliviada, pero cuando el tiempo pasó no pude evitar afligirme.<br>Cuando te vi por primera vez en el cuerpo de esa pequeña niña, no pude evitar creer que eras el peor ser vivo sobre la tierra.  
>Cuando te encerraron sentí pena por lo que podrían hacerte.<br>Pero cuando saliste preferí que te hubieras podrido detrás de la puerta de aquel calabozo, y que estuvieras atrapada por la eternidad entre las cadenas oxidadas.  
>Te odie por utilizar a aquellas personas cercanas a mi… y deseaba que las utilizaras al mismo tiempo… quería tener una nueva razón para poder vengarme de ti.<br>Preferí que las utilizaras a ellas, a consta de mi propia seguridad y fue en ese momento en el que me di cuenta.

_Yo…_

Yo recordé todas aquellas cosas que me obligaste a hacer. Y que no solo hice, si no que tal cual puedo recordar, fui feliz haciéndolas. Recordé que había alguien peor que tu…

Y ese alguien soy yo. Y tú fuiste, madre, la que me convirtió en esta masa de locura y desesperación. Soy yo tu experimento… Ni siquiera llego a un valor suficiente como para que delante mío me llames como lo que soy...

_Que ni siquiera aceptes frente mío que eres mi madre._

* * *

><p>Yo ya estaba lista… esperaba que alguien llegara y me asesinara aquella noche en la que decidí matarte… No sentí pena al verte morir. E incluso fui feliz de matarte, madre…<p>

Incluso fue la primera vez que sentirme feliz no fue malo. Cerré los ojos y reflexioné por un momento…

_¿Quién eres tú?_  
>-Mi nombre es Crona, Crona Gorgón.<br>_Si tú eres Crona, ¿Quién soy yo?  
>-Paso…<em>  
><em>¿Quién fue tu madre?<br>_-Medusa Gorgón, la bruja de las serpientes.  
><em>¿Ella, siendo tú madre… te quería?<br>_-Paso…  
><em>¿Cuál era la razón de que tuvieras sangre negra?<br>_-Paso…  
><em>¿Cuál era la razón de que fueras un técnico?<br>_-Paso…  
><em>¿Cuál era tú objetivo consumiendo aquellas almas de humanos inocentes?<br>_-Paso…  
><em>¿Por qué seguías las órdenes de tu madre?<br>_-Paso…  
><em>¿Cómo es posible que un pequeño grupo de personas, a las que llamaste 'amigos' te hayan cambiado?<br>_-…  
><em>¿No sabes la respuesta?<br>_-¿Qué es un amigo?  
><em>¡Yo estoy haciendo las preguntas!<br>_-¿Q-quién eres tú? Me recuerdas a una persona que conocí a hace mucho tiempo…  
><em>Es posible que regreses a la normalidad… que curioso.<br>_-Pero no sabría cómo tratar con eso…

* * *

><p>No te vi por un buen rato, e incluso comencé a preocuparme… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué había sido de ti?...<p>

_¿Acaso te habías olvidado de mí?_

Pude oír pasos que aceleraban, caminabas a lo largo del pasillo que tarde en conocer. Pude oír como llamabas mi nombre. Pude oír el enojo en tú voz. Llegaste con una cara de pocos amigos que por el momento más pequeño llego a asustarme._  
><em>  
><em>-¿Volviste?<em>

Me viste con esos ojos que me incriminaban. Vi como por un momento la duda cruzaba tus ojos, y con un gesto raro regresaste tus pasos.  
><em><br>-¿A dónde vas?_

Tú mano se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta… pero decidiste irte de todos modos.

_-No me abandones… todo el mundo decidió hacerlo…_

* * *

><p>Yo, Danna-chan, jamás seré propietaria de Soul Eater, por tanto que quisiera.<p>

Algunas explicaciones:

Es como una pequeña mezcla entre el anime y el manga. Quién adivine que es lo mezclado gana una galleta virtual! :]

* Es un recuerdo inconsiente, ella lo recuerda pero no sabe quién lo dice.

La persona que se encuentra co Crona es quién el lector quiera que sea. Lo pueden ver como en amistad o en romance, lo que quieran.

El genero de Crona no esta especificado, ni en el anime ni en el manga, ni siquiera en esta historia así que puede ser lo que ustedes quieran.

La persona de las preguntas es Chibi. La qué le pregunta cosas cuando Maka entra en el alma de Crona.

Alguna otra duda, pueden preguntarme, ya que estoy dispuesta a resolver dudas. Agradeceria que si hay faltas de ortografia, me avisaran.

Agradeceria que dejaran un review, ya que estos me ponen feliz :3

Con los mejores deseos:

C. C. Cr0ss.

Quiero agradecer a mi Onee~Sann por que me ayudo con el título, a Shadii-nee~ por ofreceer su ayuda y a Montzee-Montz, por qué me tiene paciencia y leé todas las cosa que le doy :3 ILYASFM!


End file.
